


Dressed to Impress

by rosieroseroe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieroseroe/pseuds/rosieroseroe
Summary: In which Draco doesn't know what to wear for Christmas, so Harry chooses for him.





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Found a bunch of Christmas/winter prompts on tumblr. This one can be found [here](http://lillie-writes.tumblr.com/post/154515237815/137-winter-writing-prompts). My first thought was Harry and Draco so why not. I tried writing them. It's super short and domestic. Hope you enjoy :)

Harry used to loathe Christmas as a child. Year after year he remembered watching Dudley get everything he could ever want and more while Uncle Vernon told Harry that just staying in the house was a gift enough. Then things changed. He met the Weasleys and friends that made him look forward to the gatherings. 

There were always too many people squished around a too small table. Laughter and cheering filled the rooms. Small gifts were passed around - most of them small and homemade. Things that meant something of importance even if they weren’t expensive. 

It was wonderful. He looked forward to the Weasley’s Christmas dinner and get together. It was casual and fun. It left him feeling loved and wanted. 

So it was only natural for Harry to want to include Draco in this now that they’ve been together for almost nine months. It was their first Christmas together as a couple. Before that, they had celebrated as friends after months of fighting and making amends for their years at Hogwarts. It was a long process but they made it. And it just felt right to include Draco in something so important to him. 

Harry remembered asking Draco weeks ago to join him at the Weasley household. He had been anxious and worried that the other would refuse, but he’d just seemed unsure about it. He and Ron were still tiptoeing around each other, but it was better than before. In the end, Draco agreed - probably because Harry was looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

Now it was time to leave for the Weasley’s home, but Harry was stuck waiting. He had finished getting ready about an hour ago and had dressed simply. He decided to wear jeans and the jumper Molly had given him last Christmas. It was similar to a previous one - a dark red with a large golden ‘H’ at the center. He wore it with pride. 

Draco on the other hand was still deciding on an outfit. He had three choices and each one nicer than the previous. All of them made Harry feel rather underdressed in comparison. 

“You know,” Harry began, trying to keep his amusement hidden, “You could show up in your pajamas and it would probably be fine.”

It was definitely the wrong thing to say or maybe he hadn’t been able to hide how funny he thought this whole thing was because Draco glared at him. “Absolutely not.”

Laughing, he ignored Draco’s glare and walked over to where the outfits were laid out across the bed. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s middle from behind and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “You don’t have to dress up,” he said as they stared down at the outfits. If Harry was honest, he’d want to see Draco in each choice. The man always looked good in a suit. 

Draco huffed and crossed his arms, but Harry felt the way Draco leaned into his touch. His back pressed firmly into Harry’s chest and muscles relaxed. “It’s Christmas!” Draco said indignantly. “Of course I need to dress up!” To accentuate his point, he waved a hand at his choices. 

He didn’t argue back. Instead, he asked, “Can I pick?”

There was a moment of hesitation as Draco thought about it. “Fine,” he relented. “But it better look good.”

Laughing, Harry made Draco close his eyes and went to the closet. His choice weren’t the dress robes Draco had taken out, but it was nicer than what Harry himself was wearing. Harry laid them out. “Okay,” he said, “open your eyes.”

Draco did as he was told and stared. He picked up the black jeans and rolled his eyes. “You always did like these.” Harry grinned. Those jeans made Draco’s ass look fantastic, and the pale green button down always seemed to fit him perfectly. “This doesn’t feel like enough.”

The comment was whispered and Harry almost missed them, but he couldn’t miss the concern and apprehension in those gray eyes. “It’s more than enough. You’ll be the best dressed there.” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco in an attempt to instill calmness. “You don’t have to impress anyone.”

Draco pursed his lips in thought. “You’ve said that before.”

“But…?” Harry asked, trying to get Draco to explain himself. 

“I do have to impress them. They’re your family.” Draco said, surprising Harry just a bit. “And I have to make amends.”

He didn’t have to explain further. His family had always been cruel to the Weasleys. “Trust me then when I say this,” he picked up the clothes and handed them over, “is the first step.” He could see Draco surrendering. “Good, now get ready or we’re going to be late and Molly will never let us hear the end of it.”

Before Harry could leave, Draco pulled him in for a brief kiss. “Thanks,” he mumbled against Harry’s lips. “For this and everything.”

Harry chuckled, kissing Draco one last time before pulling away. He didn’t think he’d ever grow tired of kissing the man before him. “You don’t have to thank me.” His thumb brushed against Draco’s cheek.

He left the bedroom and walked downstairs to wait. Harry wished Draco would stop thanking him for simple things. They supported each other. It’s what they did. He didn’t have to be thanked for something as simple as that. 

Footsteps came from the steps. Harry looked up and smiled as he saw Draco dressed in the outfit he chose. “You look…” he tried off, not wanting to embarrass himself. 

“Merlin, Potter, you’d think you'd have learned to speak better by now,” the old snarky Draco appeared. Yet Harry knew by now that it only happened when he was embarrassed. Not surprising seeing how Draco’s face was flushed red. 

“Right,” Harry smiled. “You look horrid, Malfoy.”

Somehow that managed to make Draco blush more as he descended. “Shut up,” He grumbled. “You chose this outfit.”

“I know,” Harry took hold of Draco’s hand, “and you look stunning.”

“Are you just going to stare at me all day or are we actually going to leave at some point?”

Harry laughed and conceded. For some reason he didn’t want to go to the Weasley’s anymore. He wanted to stay there with Draco because even though the Weasleys and his friends were part of his family, so was Draco at this point. Harry just hoped he’d find the courage to tell the man one day. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
